To Prove Them Wrong
by SakuraCa
Summary: The wizarding word thinks that the war is over


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**A/N:** This is plot that I've had for a few days and it simply couldn't leave me alone. In order to be able to sleep tonight, I wrote this one-shot.

****

**To Prove Them Wrong**

The day had become very hot and bright, exceedingly hot and bright, when the boy walked lazingly in the local park. The grass barely hang upright, so sear of drought, they were. The trails had surely never been cleaner because few people wanted to be outside in this weather. In the edge of the park one could see an evergreen grove that was, for the first time, so quiet that earthworm's breathing could be heard.

All of sudden there came a gust. The boy's unruly black hair became even more unruly. The boy took his wand and looked around him. The gust left as quickly as he came but young man was now unnerved so he kept a firm grip on his wand.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Harry could feel the wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him.

He saw the mouth move and flash of green light, and everything was gone."(1)

* * *

Flashback ended

* * *

There was no cloud nor a hint of cloud in the sky and the sun seemed to be bigger then usual. Actually, this was a very beautiful day, but the boy took no notice of it. He was only aware of the sandy trail that wriggled like a snake, around the ponds and along the benches. Most, would say that this path stopped next to a big black fountain.

This fountain was usually the place to be on summers. People clustered around it when the weather was hot. Children as well as the grownups enjoyed to splash in the water.

Today there were hardly any people there, only a few teenagers that hanged together. Three lads and two girls. The boy guessed that they were about twenty years old. He observed that they were dressed in high fashion cloths.

The teenagers had a kind of haughty and snobbish air around them. To be honest, they kind of reminded him of the white ferret in his school except they hadn't his trademark white, unnatural straight hair. In fact, all of them except one had dark hair. The lads were telling the girls something that the boy couldn't hear, and truthfully, the boy didn't care.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

""Tell him what?"

"Tell him that [... part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to, and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die."" (2)

* * *

Flashback ended

* * *

He didn't want to be seen today and least of all around this place. He mulled over, whether he should oblivate the teenagers.

But that was unnecessarily.

Pointless. Instead he hid his wand in his pocket, bowed down a little and made himself so uninteresting that the kids took no notice of him. A technique that he perfected in school.

The majority would say that the trail ended by the fountain, but the boy wouldn't. Maybe it was because he had finally become crazy like the Daily Prophet constantly said but most likely it was because he was a wizard.

For the people who could see beyond the Notice-me-not ward, the trail led farther in the park. He walked past the big yellowish trees, seared from drought and to strong and beautiful ones that stood beside them.

In truth, the trail ended in a beautiful graveyard where many of the British wizarding world were buried since the 16th century. The boy stepped inside the burial ground and it was has he had travelled from China to Alaska in one step.

It was so cold inside that the boy had to take his cooling charm off. Huge gray clouds hang ominously just few meters from the earth. The grass was completely wet. The cemetery reminded him of Africa's rainforests. The boy's rope became thoroughly soaked in water. Each step that was taken made a big squelch noise.

His breath became more and more rapid. He walked very normally, with his back straight, brisk but not fast. Every single step told him to run, to hurry up. Nevertheless, he suppressed these urges because it would have been too noticeable. He didn't stop till he reached the newest graves. He looked at the two white graves on his left side.

The first one was covered in flowers. With a great difficulty he read the text on the tombstone.

Herm-----e Jane G-ger

1---

The boy became very silent and tried to read the text on the next grave. It was, if possible, even harder.

_Ro--------__sley_

Ron and Hermione's death surprised everyone. Three months after Voldemort's defeat the couple had been shopping in Diagon Alley, when a group of werewolves and former Death Eater's assaulted them. The boy said nothing and took a careful look on the third at the last grave.

**Harry James Potter**

1979 - 1996

The new ministry decided to honor the Boy-who-died so this grave was very different. The coffin lied under a huge slab of white marble where the words: _A hero, a vanquisher of a dark lord and a bringer of hope _was craved with big, golden letters. Mounds of flowers and candles decorated the stone. For the first time, today, the boy smiled. No, he glotted.

In the coffin there a body of a seventeen year old boy had been put. He had black, unruly hair, famous scar, rather skinny and short. Actually, the body was uncannily like the boy's... since it was the same body.

He fiddled his wand and smirked while he read the last line again.

A hero, a _vanquisher_ of a dark lord and a bringer of hope.

Aloud but quietly he spoke to his wand.

"Looks like, we have to prove them wrong. Don't you think so, Harry?"

His eyes became red for a moment.

* * *

(1) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, chapter 34

(2) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, chapter 35

A/N: Yep, I'm a TMR fan-girl and proud of it. Please read and review.


End file.
